A brother's fury: how to kill a demon
by Scarabea Steel
Summary: Als Fred und George herausfinden, dass Oliver Wood eine reichlich seltsame Beziehung zu Draco Malfoy unterhält, ist ihnen klar, warum Gryffindor das Spiel gegen Slytherin verloren hat. Damit das nicht noch einmal passiert, haben die Brüder noch Plan B...
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere gehören der Rowling. Ich verdiene immer noch kein Geld damit, auch wenn ich manchmal auf der Arbeit schreibe die Idee? Scheiße, ich weiß es nicht. Es wird ab 18 und es bleibt dieses Mal Slash. Heute kombiniere ich zwei meiner Lieblingscharaktere miteinander, nein eigentlich insgesamt vier, diese Pairings gibt es definitiv zu selten. Liegt irgendwo zwischen Drama und Tragödie. Für Slash gilt: Don't like it... bla bla bla. Ansonsten habe ich das Pairing schon mal in einer anderen Fanfic angedeutet und mir persönlich gefiel das sehr. Fanfic beinhaltet slash bezüglich Fred und George Weasley, Oliver Wood und Draco Malfoy. Spontan habe ich Oliver ein Jahr jünger gemacht, wie auch in der anderen FF schon. Logik? Was ist das, kann man das essen? Wieder einmal gehört der Text VNV Nation und der gehört zum Song: „Epicentre"_

..::~::..

A brother's fury

~how to kill a demon

..::~::..

_I asked myself was I content  
with the world that I once cherished  
did it bring me to this darkened place  
to contemplate my perfect future?  
I will not stand nor utter words against this tide of hate  
losing sight of what and who I was again _

_I can't say that you're losing me  
I always tried to keep myself tied to this world  
but I know where this is leading _

..::~::..

Die Dusche rauschte laut, als George Weasley endlich unter den heißen Strahl trat. Die Duschen in den Quidditchumkleiden waren zwar eine Zumutung, aber dennoch nicht immer so voll, wie die auf den Gängen der Gryffindors. Wenn man im Quidditchteam war, dann duschte man eben auch in den Umkleiden nach dem Training, ein ungeschriebenes Hogwartsgesetz. Sein Bruder Fred stand in der Duschkabine neben ihm und prustete laut.

„Das blöde Ding wird immer kälter." maulte er. „Nächstes Mal bekommst du die blöde Dusche."

„In Ordnung." gab George fröhlich zurück und nahm sich fest vor, beim nächsten Mal an spontanem Gedächtnisverlust zu leiden und natürlich wieder die bessere Dusche zu nehmen.

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Oliver langsam durchdreht." nahm Fred das Gespräch von nebenan wieder auf. Aber unrecht hatte er damit nicht. Oliver Wood, der Quidditchkapitän im Abschlussjahr schien tatsächlich durchzudrehen, er hatte sie letzte Woche erst um das Quidditchfeld joggen zu lassen, damit sie ihm ihre Kondition bewiesen und heute hatte er sie die Treppen zu den Quidditchtürmen hinauf laufen lassen, bis ihnen die Füße bluteten. Weder George, noch Fred hatten dazu noch einmal Lust, doch Oliver kannte nur Quidditch, selbst seine UTZ Prüfungen waren ihm gleichgültig und so trieb er sie erbarmungslos an und kümmerte sich nicht darum, wann es seinem Team zu viel wurde.

Eben noch hatte Fred Kathie Bell trösten müssen, die weinend ihren Rücktritt verkünden wollte, weil Oliver sie angeraunzt hatte, schneller zu laufen, obwohl sie sich schon vor Tagen den Knöchel verstaucht hatte und nicht mithalten konnte. Oliver war angespannt, nervös und überempfindlich. Seine Mannschaft war genervt, mutlos und todunglücklich mit ihrem Kapitän. Und zu allem Überfluss hatten sie ihr letztes Spiel gegen Slytherin auch noch verloren. Das saß tief.

George stellte den Strahl auf heiß und Dampf stieg aus seiner Duschkabine auf, während seinem Bruder nun kaum noch warmes Wasser zur Verfügung stand und er schließlich wütend aus der Dusche kraxelte und sich sein Handtuch umlegte.

„Schön warm?" knurrte er.

George zog den Vorhang ein Stück zur Seite und sah in Freds verärgertes Gesicht. „Natürlich. Danke der Nachfrage." Er zog den Duschvorhang wieder zu. Ein Stück Seife kam über die Abtrennung gesegelt und traf George an der Schulter.

„Blödmann." kommentierte George Freds miserablen Wurf und drehte schließlich die Dusche ab.

Die Fliesen waren kalt und er hinterließ eine nasse Spur bis zur Bank, weil sein Handtuch am Ende des Raumes lag. Ein Gruß von Fred, da war er sich sicher, denn vorhin hatte das Handtuch noch neben der Dusche gelegen. Von seinem Zwilling war keine Spur mehr zu sehen, und so rubbelte er sich einfach nur ab und schlüpfte in seine sauberen Klamotten. Sein Quidditchumhang war mit Schlamm bespritzt und voller Grasflecken, nachdem er vom Besen gestürzt war.

„George." flüsterte Fred aufgeregt im Vorraum.

„Was denn?" rief er nach draußen.

„Sei leise." zischte sein Zwilling und George trottete in den dunklen Flur, in dem es kein Licht gab.

„Was ist denn?" fragte er erneut.

„Pssst. Hör doch."

Fred presste sich an das Holzgitter, durch das man mit viel Mühe sogar einen Blick auf den Vorraum der Umkleiden werfen konnte. George tat es ihm gleich und lauschte. Er hörte Stimmen, er verstand jedoch nicht alles, was sie sprachen.

Zwei Gestalten drückten sich im Schatten des Quidditchfeldes herum, eine davon war unmissverständlich Oliver Wood, sie erkannten ihren Kapitän im Schlaf. Die Andere konnten sie von hier nicht erkennen, aber George kannte seine Stimme irgendwoher. Ziemlich sicher ein Quidditchspieler, er hielt in der linken Hand seinen Besen. Doch das war niemand aus ihrem Team. Wood unterhielt sich ziemlich einträchtig mit einem Spieler eines anderen Hauses.

Ein paar Wortfetzen drangen zu ihnen hinüber, offensichtlich stritten die Beiden doch, aber irgendwie hatte George das Gefühl, dass es hier nicht um Quidditch ging.

„Was machen die da?" raunte Fred ihm zu.

Olivers schattenhafte Gestalt beugte sich plötzlich hinab und presste die kleinere Gestalt gegen die raue Mauer des Eingangs und dann tat er etwas, was Fred und George die Münder offen stehen ließ, er küsste die kleinere Gestalt, die jedoch ganz offensichtlich ein Junge war.

„Hast du das gerade..."

„Schhht." machte George. Zu sehr erstaunte ihn ihr Quidditchkapitän gerade.

Die kleinere Gestalt löste sich jedoch schließlich und begann heftig zu gestikulieren, um schließlich Oliver zurückzustoßen. Sie hörten sein verächtliches Schnauben, dann wandte sich der Fremde ab und verschwand mit wehendem Quidditchumhang auf dem Spielfeld.

Fred und George flüchteten sich in den Umkleideraum zurück, für den Fall, dass Oliver nun ebenfalls zurückkehren würde.

„Wahnsinn." murmelte Fred. „Das hätte ich ihm nie zugetraut."

„Ich auch nicht." George schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht, dass es sie ernsthaft schockierte, doch irgendwie hatten sie bei Oliver nicht mit dieser Art von _Vorliebe _gerechnet.

Fred wollte gerade das Tor zum Flur öffnen, doch George hielt ihn zurück.

„Noch nicht." flüsterte er. „Sonst merkt er noch, dass wir gelauscht haben könnten."

So warteten sie schließlich schweigend in der Dunkelheit, bis Fred nach einer Weile sein Okay gab und sie langsam und betont unauffällig nach draußen schlichen.

Das Quidditchfeld war mittlerweile hell erleuchtet, scheinbar trainierte noch eine Mannschaft nach ihnen. Ihre silber, grünen Umhänge wiesen sie als Slytherins auf.

„Offenbar ist Olivers mysteriöser Lover ein Slytherin." wisperte Fred ihm zu und George pflichtete seinem Bruder bei.

„Aber wer?"

„Das ist doch vollkommen gleich. Oliver ist jetzt nicht mehr objektiv, wenn es um Quidditch geht."

„Unsinn. Wir haben gegen Slytherin verloren."

„Vielleicht genau deswegen."

„Oliver bringt sich eher um, als im Quidditch freiwillig zu verlieren, nur um seinen Lover bei Laune zu halten." gab George zu bedenken. Und bei sich dachte er sowieso, dass es vollkommen egal war, Sport war Sport und irgendwelche Tändeleien waren eben irgendwelche Tändeleien. Das Eine hatte mit dem Anderen nichts zu tun.

„Und wenn nicht?"

George zuckte die Schultern. „Weiß ich doch nicht. Das ist doch überhaupt nicht bewiesen."

„Wenn es aber doch so ist?" sagte Fred aufgeregt. „Wir müssen seinen Lover loswerden. Hör mal, ich verliere nicht noch einmal gegen Slytherin, eher begehe ich Harakiri."

„Du weißt ja nicht mal, wer es ist."

„Das haben wir bestimmt schneller raus, als Oliver Quidditch sagen kann."

George seufzte, auch wenn eine gewisse Logik in der Idee seines Bruders vorhanden war, fand er es ziemlich unfair, ihm so hinterher zu spitzeln, schließlich mischte sich der Quidditchkapitän auch nicht in ihr Leben ein, außer natürlich es ging dabei um Quidditch.

Schweigend beobachteten sie die umherfliegenden Spieler. George versuchte sich die Stimme in Erinnerung zu rufen. Wessen Stimme kannte er denn überhaupt? Klar, die Stimme von Markus Flint, der Idiot ging schließlich in die selbe Klasse wie sie und sie mussten seine Anwesenheit im Zaubertrankunterricht ertragen. Aber Markus Flint war größer als Oliver und so ziemlich die schlechteste Wahl, die Oliver hätte treffen können, gleich neben den gorillahaften Treibern.

Blieben eigentlich nur die drei Jäger und der Sucher. Der zumindest war klein George kannte seinen Namen und er hasste ihn von Herzen...

„Es ist der Sucher." flüsterte er seinem Bruder zu und Fred suchte mit seinen Augen die zierliche Gestalt von Draco Malfoy auf seinem Nimbus 2001.

„Sicher?"

„Todsicher."

„Das darf doch echt nicht wahr sein." jappste Fred. „Unser Quidditchkapitän mit dem hochwohlgeborenen Reinblüter?"

„Scheint so."

..::~::..

George hatte gerade die Augen geschlossen, doch für seinen Bruder war das Thema vom Abend noch nicht ausgestanden.

„George, bist du noch wach?"

„Nein." knurrte er, setzte sich aber dennoch auf.

Fred beugte sich zu seinem Bett hinüber. „Wir müssen Oliver das ausreden."

„Wieso denn?"

„Das habe ich dir vorhin doch schon gesagt."

„Du hast immer noch keinen Beweis dafür."

Fred seufzte. „Pass auf, wenn wir das nächste Spiel gewinnen, dann habe ich nichts gesagt. Verlieren wir das nächste Spiel aber, dann steht Slytherin auf dem ersten Platz und dann habe ich definitiv recht. Wir gewinnen zwar in der Regel nicht jedes Spiel, aber wir sind eine solide Mannschaft mit einem brillanten Sucher. So oft haben wir nicht verloren."

„Und was willst du machen, wenn es so ist? Du kannst schlecht hingehen und sagen, hey Oliver, hör mal auf dich mit deinem Stecher zu treffen, wir wollen nicht, dass der Quidditchpokal wegen deinem Techtelmechtel mit dem Sucher dieses Jahr an Slytherin geht?"

„Wir machen es halt nicht nicht auffällig. Wir bringen den Sucher einfach dazu, ihn zu verlassen. Dann hassen sie sich und ehe du dich versiehst, schmeißt er den garstigen kleinen Malfoy Junior beim nächsten Match vom Besen."

George tippte sich an die Stirn. „In deinem Kopf wohnt ein seltsamer Geist." murrte er. „Wie willst du das denn machen?"

„Wir bringen den kleinen Malfoy einfach dazu, Oliver nicht mehr zu mögen."

„Denn wir sind ja die engsten vertrauten der Malfoys und haben ihr absolutes Gehör." entgegnete George sarkastisch.

„Schön, dann... bringen wir ihn dazu, sich in jemand anderes zu verlieben."

„Und in wen?"

„Dich. Oder mich. Oder uns Beide. Sonst kenne ich niemanden, der den Blödsinn mitmachen würde."

„Ich soll mit einem Kerl flirten? Was soll die Schnapsidee? Hast du getrunken?"

Fred winkte ab. „Nicht flirten. Nur dich ein bisschen interessant machen. Oder mich. Er kann uns sowieso nicht unterscheiden."

„Das ist das Verrückteste, was dir je eingefallen ist."

Fred grinste über beide Ohren. „Und deswegen ist es unschlagbar gut."

George war sich da nicht so sicher.


	2. Eine wirklich blöde Idee

Hatte George es zuvor noch für Unmöglich gehalten, so hatte er spätestens nach dem letzten Quidditchmatch gegen Slytherin die Gewissheit: Oliver verträumte das halbe Match und kassierte so viele Tore, wie zuvor noch nie in einem Spiel. Dass sie schließlich nur mit zehn Punkten Abstand zu Slytherin verloren und damit wenigstens noch Platz zwei in der Rangliste behielten war jedoch nur ihrem Sucher Harry Potter zu verdanken.

Fred verließ die Umkleideräume jedenfalls mit einem Hab-ich's-nicht-gesagt-Gesicht. Es stimme, er hatte mehrfach Gelegenheit gehabt, Wood zu beobachten. Wood war vor allem damit beschäftigt gewesen, dem Slytherin Sucher schmachtende Blicke zuzuwerfen. George war sich sogar sicher, dass Oliver das nicht mit Absicht tat, doch offensichtlich hatte es ihren Kapitän dermaßen in Sachen Liebe erwischt, dass er kaum noch etwas anderes wahrnahm, als seinen Angebeteten.

„Dabei ist er viel jünger." knurrte sein Zwillingsbruder, als er aussprach, was er dachte. „Und es ändert nichts daran, dass das vielleicht keine Absicht sein könnte."

Auch das stimmte. Mittlerweile konnten sie auch den Quidditchpokal einfach so zu Snape ins Büro hinüber tragen, am Ende würde er genau dort stehen. Das ganze Quidditchteam war wütend nach dem Match und Oliver war ungewohnt wortkarg.

Er und Fred warteten, bis Harry fort war, dann jedoch bauten sie sich vor Oliver auf.

„Oliver, wir werden den Pokal noch verlieren, wenn das so weitergeht." sagte Fred, wenn auch vorsichtig. Die Zwillinge wussten, dass Wood explodieren konnte wie ein Vulkan.

Wood trocknete sich gerade die Haare ab und sah die Beiden ein wenig misstrauisch an. „Wir hatten schon öfters mal ein paar Probleme. Das wird schon."

„Ja, aber meinst du nicht, dass..."

„Nein, meine ich nicht." unterbrach Wood George verärgert. „Kommt schon, habe ich euch je im Stich gelassen?"

Fred seufzte. „Nein, das hast du nicht, aber..."

„Da gibt es kein aber. Es ging mir heute nur nicht gut, das war alles."

George wollte eigentlich zu einer Antwort ansetzen, überlegte es sich jedoch anders. Er kannte seinen Kapitän, für Wood war das Gespräch hiermit beendet.

„Wenn du einmal Hilfe benötigst, Oliver." sagte Fred beschwörend, „Dann weißt du, wo du uns findest."

Nun sah der Quidditchkapitän zwar deutlich irritiert aus, aber George atmete erleichtert aus, als er schließlich die Umkleidekabine verließ.

„Das war selbst ihm zu schwul." knurrte er seinen Bruder an und schlüpfte in seine Jeans.

„Oh bitte, seit wann bist du der Experte in Sachen schwulsein?"

„Ich habe mir ein halbes Jahr das Zimmer mit Percy geteilt, weißt du noch?"

Darüber mussten sie beide herzhaft lachen.

..::~::..

George hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass das Thema nicht erneut aufkommen würde, doch Fred schien geradezu besessen von seiner Idee zu sein, Oliver und Draco auseinander zu bringen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum gab es zwar zu viele Zuhörer, aber Fred kannte genügend Mittel und Wege, denen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es endete einmal mehr im Bad der Vertrauensschüler, wo die Zwillinge dann und wann in dem bunten Schaumwasser saßen und ziemlichen Unsinn ausheckten.

Ihr Gespräch war mittlerweile in vollem Gange.

„Angenommen der kleine Slytherin steht nun auf dich. Was machst du, wenn er dich küssen will."

„Das Risiko gehe ich ein." entgegnete Fred mutig.

„Und wenn er Händchen halten will?"

„Egal."

„Und wenn er...?"

„Hör mal, ich muss dir nicht sagen, wie weit ich gehen werde."

George zuckte die Schultern. „Und wofür brauchst du mich bei dem Unfug?"

„Wenn das nicht klappt, brauche ich immer noch jemanden, der an Oliver alternativ rumbaggert."

„Und das soll ich sein?"

„Eins von Beiden wird schon funktionieren." Fred machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Wir sind doch zwei hübsche Jungs. Und außerdem können wir jederzeit die Rollen tauschen."

„Denkst du nicht, dass das auffällt?"

„Unsinn. Das ist noch nie jemandem aufgefallen. Nicht einmal Mom."

„Stimmt." sinnierte George. Trotzdem fand er die Idee, gelinde gesagt, zum kotzen. Allerdings war es auch zum kotzen, dass sie den Quidditchpokal an Slytherin verlieren würden. Allerdings dachte er ein wenig praktischer als sein Bruder.

„Lassen wir mal für einen Moment außen vor, dass die Idee ziemlich große Scheiße ist."

„Hey." grunzte sein Bruder verärgert. „Die Idee ist von mir."

„Deswegen ja." Ein Schwall Wasser traf ihn ins Gesicht und prustend zuckte George zurück, sprach jedoch weiter, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. „Wie machst du denn Klein-Malfoy auf dich Aufmerksam? Schon vergessen? Der hat nicht viel für uns übrig."

Darüber schien sich Fred tatsächlich noch keine Gedanken gemacht zu haben, denn sein Gesicht nahm einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck an. Seine Lippen bewegten sich zwar, aber kein Laut drang über seine Lippen. Eine winzige Eigenart, die Fred von ihm unterschied. Meistens nutzten sie sogar die gleichen Gesten und das vollkommen unbewusst.

„Hogsmeade."rief Fred plötzlich triumphierend.

„Auch in Hogsmeade kannst du dich nicht einfach hinstellen und mit im plauschen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil..." Ja, warum eigentlich nicht? George jedenfalls hatte sich diese Mühe jedenfalls noch nie gemacht. Lag wohl daran, dass Malfoy Junior wie Senior einfach ekelhafte Gesellen waren, die er lieber verprügelt hätte, als mit ihnen zu sprechen.

„Kann ich nicht doch Oliver haben?" maulte Fred nun.

George tippte sich an die Stirn. „Du hattest die Schnapsidee, sieh zu, wie du dich mit Malfoy amüsierst."

„Na schön, na fein." jammerte sein Zwillingsbruder und sah ihn nun mit leidendem Blick an. „Merk dir diesen Blick, von heute an werde ich immer so gucken, wenn du in der Nähe bist, damit du dich immer daran erinnerst, was du deinem Bruder antust."

„Das war deine verdammte Idee." polterte George, doch Fred grinste nur und George wechselte das Thema. „Du willst wirklich einen Kerl küssen?"

„Wenn's sein muss. Außerdem muss man alles einmal ausprobiert haben. Das macht einen stark für's Leben."

„Wo hast du denn diesen Unfug her?"

„Von Mom."

Beide lachten laut.

„Das macht dir ehrlich nichts aus? Mir kräuseln sich die Fußnägel, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich Wood küssen muss."

„Musst du ja nicht. Es reicht, wenn er sich so sehr zu dir hingezogen fühlt, dass er sich nicht mehr um Malfoy kümmern kann."

George verdrehte die Augen und stieg dann aus dem Wasser.

Fred sah ihm nach, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, selbst aus dem Becken zu klettern. Dann grinste er jedoch über beide Ohren.

„Und selbst wenn du ihn nicht küsst, er mag bestimmt deinen Knackarsch."

Dafür wurde er mit einer Flasche Shampoo beworfen.

..::~::..

Die Gelegenheit, mit Oliver ein paar Worte mehr zu sprechen, ereignete sich viel schneller, als George es für möglich gehalten hatte. An einem Montag Abend musste er für ein paar, seiner Meinung nach, harmlose Scherze nachsitzen. Auch Fred musste das, doch den hatte man vorsorglich im Lehrerzimmer untergebracht, wo er nun die gesamte Korrespondenz von Albus Dumbledore sortieren musste.

George hatte die anstrengendere Variante erwischt: Bücher einräumen in der Bibliothek. Eine ermüdende Arbeit, die verhasst war bei den Straftätern. Madame Pince tat ihr Übriges, um ihn vollends aus dem Konzept zu bringen, dauernd wuselte sie zwischen den Bücherregalen umher und kontrollierte seine Arbeit. Dabei war er sich sehr sicher, das Alphabet fehlerfrei aufsagen zu können und damit war er noch gerade so in der Lage, Bücher dem Alphabet nach zu sortieren.

Er traf Oliver in seine Bücher versunken an einem der Tische in der Bibliothek. Zu seiner Verärgerung trieb sich jedoch auch Malfoy Junior in der Bibliothek herum, vermutlich aus dem selben Grund wie er. In dem Moment überlegte er, ob es nicht einfacher wäre, einfach an die große Glocke zu hängen, dass Malfoy schwul war, doch er wollte Oliver nicht so bloßstellen, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass Malfoys Vater diesem Treiben augenblicklich ein Ende gesetzt hätte, wenn er davon gewusst hätte. Aber irgendwie war das ganze Bild einfach zu lustig und ein paar Mal musste er sich das dämliche Grinsen wirklich verkneifen, wenn einer der Beiden in seine Richtung sah.

Immer wieder streiften sich die Blicke der Beiden. Immer wieder fand einer der Beiden einen Grund, warum er in die Nähe des anderen kam. Wie ein skurriles Ballett, dass die Beiden da aufführten. Es war einfach zu herrlich, wenn man wusste was tatsächlich los war. Und dann war da natürlich noch die ganze Romeo und Julia Thematik, Slytherin und Gryffindor. Eine Liebe fürs Leben. Der Altersunterschied. Die Familien. Welch eine Dramatik! Er kicherte leise in das Buch in seiner Hand.

Ein kleiner Einschub von mir: Ihr findet meine ffs jetzt auch auf meiner eigenen Seite: fan-fics punkt de . Würde mich sehr freuen, wenn sich ein paar Autoren und Leser auch dorthin verirren 3


	3. Abstand von der Idee

Wo war eigentlich Fred? Der hatte doch den gleichen Auftrag und er war garantiert schon fertig mit seiner Arbeit. Offenbar war der Slytherin ihm entwischt, denn Fred hatte zuvor eine ganze Weile die Verfolgung des blonden Jungens aufgenommen. Nach einer Weile kam er tatsächlich in die Nähe von Olivers Tisch und konnte sich nun nicht mehr vor dem Quidditchkapitän verstecken.

Ein wenig verwirrt sah Oliver von seinem Buch auf. George war sich sicher, dass er kein Wort darin gelesen hatte.

„Wo kommst du denn her?"

„Strafarbeit", brummte er und nahm einen neuen Bücherstapel von dem Rollwagen hinter sich.

„Wofür?", fragte Oliver.

Er schien sich ein wenig zu entspannen, fand George.

„Ach, weiß auch nicht, ich hab wirklich nichts gemacht. Das war Fred, aber...", er zuckte mit den Schultern, „die können uns einfach so schlecht unterscheiden. Man bestraft einfach uns beide präventiv."

Oliver lächelte. „Ich kann euch unterscheiden."

„Woran? Nicht mal unsere Mum kann es."

„Quidditch. Ihr spielt verschieden."

Oliver Wood hatte ganz offensichtlich nicht viel mehr im Kopf als Quidditch und Männer. Vielleicht machte das die Sache einfacher. War er nicht in der selben Klasse wie Percy? Vielleicht bekam er über Percy etwas heraus. Sofern er sich dazu zwingen konnte, Percy länger als fünf Minuten am Stück zuzuhören. Dann erinnerte er sich an das Gespräch. Vielleicht war er gar nicht so verschieden, denn es kam ihm vor, als habe er selber nur die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne eines Maikäfers, wenn ihn etwas nicht interessierte. Das blöde Sprichwort mit dem Glashaus ging ihm durch den Kopf und er sah wieder zu Oliver hinüber, der mittlerweile ziemlich verwundert aussah.

„Was ist denn?"

„Nichts, ich..." Oh, was war nur mit ihm los. Er stellte sich gerade an, wie der erste Mensch. Da war nichts mehr, von der sonstigen Lockerheit, die sich die Zwillinge zu eigen gemacht hatten, er benahm sich wie ein kleines Mädchen. „Vergiss es einfach", schob er ziemlich lahm hinterher und stopfte lustlos ein weiteres Buch ins Regal. Vielleicht wandte sich Oliver ja nun wieder Draco zu und er hatte seine Ruhe. George nahm sich vor, noch ein letztes Wort mit Fred zu reden.

Tatsächlich schien Draco sich ihnen zu nähern, George hörte Schritte hinter sich, zwang sich aber, so zu tun, als ob er weiter Bücher einsortierte, spitzte aber die Ohren.

„Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" Malfoys Stimme war beinahe ein Flüstern.

George konnte nicht sehen, was hinter seinem Rücken geschah, aber offenbar hatte Oliver genickt und dann scharrte der Stuhl über den Boden und die Schritte entfernten sich von ihm. Vorsichtig lugte er durch das Bücherregal zu seiner Linken, denn die beiden waren nicht sehr weit gegangen. Er verstand kein Wort, doch Olivers Gesicht sprach Bände. Ganz offensichtlich stritten sie schon wieder, wenn auch in sehr gedämpften Ton. Und Oliver sah nicht aus, als wenn das für ihn eine harmlose Tendelei war. Das war mehr. Viel mehr. George konnte es in seinen Augen lesen. Der Slytherin war schwieriger zu lesen, es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn der plötzlich angefangen hätte zu lachen und das ganze für einen Aprilscherz erklärt hätte. Aber irgendwie war es doch beiden auf ihre ganz eigene Weise ernst. Immerhin lag da ein gravierender Altersunterschied zwischen ihnen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie sich unterschiedlich verhielten. Oder Klein Malfoy war einfach ein sehr guter Schauspieler. Oliver tat ihm schon ein bisschen leid. Dann, ganz plötzlich, eskalierte alles. Malfoy warf Wood irgendetwas vor die Füße, bedachte ihn mit einem verächtlichen Blick und verließ türenknallend die Bibliothek. Hastig bückte sich Oliver und las etwas vom Boden auf. George hatte nicht sehen können, was es war, er hatte aber auch keine Zeit, seine Beobachtung weiterzuführen, denn Oliver kam nun zurück in die Nische, in der er immer noch stand und lauschte.

Schnell trat er an eines der Regale heran und fummelte wahllos an einem der Bücher, in der Hoffnung, dass Oliver ihn einfach nicht bemerkte. Die Hoffnung war leider vergebens.

„Hast du uns belauscht?", fragte der Quidditchkapitän misstrauisch.

George holte tief Luft und sprach die Wahrheit... na ja, zumindest die Halbe: „Was machst du denn mit dem Slytherinsucher?"

„Nichts." Oliver war ein schlechter Lügner. Die Zwillinge konnten auf Kommando die tollsten Geschichten hervor lügen, der Hüter konnte das nicht. Er hielt immer noch den Gegenstand, den Malfoy ihm vor die Füße geworfen hatte, in der Hand, aber als er Georges Blick verfolgte, verbarg er die Hand mit dem Kleinod hinter seinem Rücken.

Doch dann seufzte er tief. „Ach, ich bin wahrscheinlich ein miserabler Lügner. Ich mag nur nicht drüber reden."

George zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Quidditch?"

„Nein.", sagte Oliver eine Spur zu hastig.

„Dann ist es ja gut", antwortete George leichthin.

„Ich gehe jetzt wohl besser", sagte Oliver immer noch ziemlich zerstreut und verließ die Bibliothek, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

George blieb zurück und sah ziemlich verwirrt hinterher. Dämliche Idee, dachte er. Bei Merlins Unterhose. Ach was, bei Merlins Hintern, was für eine dämliche Idee. So oder so konnte er sich nicht dazu überwinden, Oliver eindeutige Zeichen zu geben. Und das wollte er Fred nachher sagen.

..::~::..

Als George in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück kehrte, erlebte er eine Überraschung. Sein Zwillingsbruder saß in ziemlich mieser Stimmung auf einem der Sessel und sprach kaum ein Wort. Das war schon recht ungewöhnlich. Sein Bruder hatte nur einmal gar nicht mit ihm gesprochen, in diese Geschichte war eine Feuerwerksrakete und sein Hinterteil involviert. Und George bezweifelte, dass es nun schon wieder um Raketen ging.

„Was ist'n mit dir los?"

„Malfoy", zischte Fred. Dann wechselte er abrupt das Thema. „War einfach eine blöde Idee. Lassen wir das."

„Ich bin froh, dass du das so siehst, wirklich."

„Lass uns baden gehen", grollte Fred. „Ich muss sonst jemanden erwürgen."

George stand auf und folgte seinem Bruder durch das Portraitloch hinab zum Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler. Als sie die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatten, siegte aber dennoch seine Neugier. „Was war denn los?"

Verärgert warf Fred seinen Pullover von sich und verschloss mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs die Türe zum Badezimmer.

„Er ist einfach widerlich. Ich würde ihn lieber erschlagen, als auch nur zwei Worte mit ihm zu sprechen. Lee und ich waren am Quidditchfeld, während die Slytherins trainiert haben. Malfoy hat es nicht gepasst und er hat versucht uns zu vergraulen."

„Ja und? Du bist doch keine Memme", wunderte sich George nun doch ein wenig und ließ sich als erster in das heiße Wasser sinken.

„Du solltest hören, was er von sich gibt. Ich wiederhole das jetzt nicht. Du weißt, dass ich da echt nicht empfindlich bin, aber das... das vergällt einem echt alles."

George machte ein vages Geräusch und schließlich stieg auch Fred in das Becken.

„Ich verliere lieber den Quidditchpokal, als dass ich Malfoy..." Er schüttelte sich und streckte die Zunge heraus. „Nein!", sagte er nun noch einmal bekräftigend.

George kicherte. „Ich hab's ja verstanden. Obwohl du natürlich auch Wood nehmen kannst."

„Ich hab mir nur Unsinn eingebildet. Vielleicht waren wir wirklich einfach nur schlecht beim letzten Quidditchmatch."

Da war sich George nicht so sicher, aber sein Bruder schien sich wohl an diesen Strohhalm klammern zu wollen.

Ein Klacken ließ sie beide herum fahren: Jemand machte sich an der Türe zu schaffen.

„Hast du richtig abgeschlossen?", zischte er seinem Zwilling zu.

„Nein", sagte Fred und duckte sich tiefer in das Becken hinein. „Ich hab nur einmal herumgedreht. Jeder kann das mit Alohomora öffnen."

„Du bist doch wohl wirklich...", fuhr er ihn an, doch tat es seinem Bruder dann gleich und duckte sich tiefer ins Becken, als er hörte, wie die Türe geöffnet wurde.

Die Stimmen kannte er genau, aber sie waren die letzten, die er hier hören wollte: Oliver und Draco. Fred schien einen ähnlich belämmerten Gedanken gehabt zu haben, denn er zog ihn ein Stück näher zum Rand und spitzte die Ohren.

„Wie kannst du mir so etwas antun?", hörten sie nun Woods erregte Stimme.

„Du kennst meine Bedingungen", knurrte der Slytherin.

Eigentlich war kaum zu übersehen, dass Oliver nach der Pfeife des blonden Jungens tanzte, was George schon ein wenig überraschte.

„Und du hast gegen sie verstoßen", fuhr Draco fort.

„Ich habe gar nichts. Vielleicht habe ich auch keine Lust mehr auf deine Bedingungen. Dann verstoße ich tatsächlich einmal dagegen. Wäre dir das lieber?"

George sah seinen Bruder erstaunt an, allerdings glich der gerade einem wandelnden Fragezeichen.


	4. Eine halbherzige Idee

Beide pressten sich enger an die Wand des Beckens, brannten jedoch innerlich vor Neugierde, was draußen passierte. Jedenfalls sprach keiner der beiden nun ein Wort. Beinahe konnte man denken, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatten, als Draco schließlich sprach: „Trau dich doch, Oliver. Trau dich! Ich warte."

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir es lassen." Oliver hörte sich an, als wenn er alle Kraft verloren hätte.

„Jetzt ist es sowieso schon zu spät", die Stimme des Slytherins klang nun eindeutig spöttisch. „Ihr habt ja bereits schon eines der wichtigsten Spiele verloren. Ihr seid so weit zurück, euch kann nur noch ein Wunder helfen."

„Was also sollte mich davon abhalten, dich hier und jetzt in diesem Becken zu ersaufen?"

George schluckte. Er hatte Oliver schon öfters wütend erlebt, aber niemals so, dabei regte sich der Quidditchkapitän am Tag mindestens hundert Mal über irgendetwas auf, aber den Tonfall kannte er nicht.

Offenbar schrillten auch bei Draco Malfoy nun die Alarmglocken, denn vorsorglich antwortete er gar nichts und George hörte, wie sich nun Schritte zum Becken näherten. Fred, neben ihm, tauchte tiefer in das Wasser und er tat es ihm gleich. Die beiden durften bloß nicht ins Becken gehen, dann war alles zu spät.

Draco jedenfalls schien mit seinem Latein am Ende zu sein, denn George hörte ihn seufzen und irgendetwas raschelte. War das sein Umhang? Hoffentlich kam der tollkühne Slytherin jetzt nicht auf die Idee, die Hüllen fallen zu lassen, das würde unweigerlich im Becken enden.

„Lass den Blödsinn. Es reicht mir", hörte er Olivers Stimme.

„Wenn es dir reicht, wieso sehe ich dann, dass das Gegenteil der Fall ist?"

George überlegte, dass er gar nicht so genau wissen wollte, was die beiden da trieben. Er hörte, dass Wood tief einatmete, dann geschah irgendwas, was er sich gar nicht so genau ausmalen wollte. Aber ganz offensichtlich hatte der Quidditchkapitän mit seinem zornigen Vorsatz gebrochen.

Ganz vorsichtig, ohne, dass das Wasser Wellen schlug, stemmte sich George ein Stück hoch und spähte über den Beckenrand. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein, da stand sein Quidditchkapitän Oliver Wood, versunken in einen innigen Kuss mit Draco Malfoy.

Er ließ sich in das Becken zurück sinken, doch dabei traf eine der Wellen, die er verursachte auf den Abfluss und zischend und gurgelnd wurde das Wasser aufgesogen. Ein böser Blick von Fred und er tauchte hastig bis zur Nase unter.

„Was war das?", fragte Malfoy vom Beckenrand.

Wieder Schritte. Schweigen. Dann entfernten sich die Schritte wieder und George hätte am liebsten erleichtert ausgeatmet, riss sich aber dennoch zusammen.

Die Türe wurde geöffnet und als sie wieder in die Angeln fiel, schnappte Fred nach Luft. Offenbar hatte er sie in den letzten Sekunden angehalten. Hastig sprang er aus dem Becken und George folgte ihm, denn mittlerweile war das Wasser kalt geworden.

„Ist Oliver wirklich so dumm? Oder so gierig?", schnaufte Fred verärgert und suchte nach seiner Hose, die er vorhin achtlos hinter sich geworfen hatte.

„Beides... Oder verrückt. Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Malfoy hat ihm doch mehr als klar gesagt, dass ihm alles egal ist, solange Slytherin im Quidditch gewinnt."

„So klar war das gar nicht", murmelte George und trocknete sich die Haare.

Fred verdrehte die Augen. „Du bist ja noch begriffsstutziger als Wood. Natürlich war das offensichtlich. Malfoy ist Wood scheißegal. Würd mich nicht wundern, wenn die anderen Slytherins ihn angestachelt haben. Und Oliver ist einfach nur blind. Das muss auf der Stelle aufhören."

„Vielleicht sollten wir doch einmal mit Oliver sprechen", schlug George ein wenig halbherzig vor.

„Meinetwegen", seufzte Fred und angelte nach seinem Hemd, das immer noch auf einem der Stühle lag.

„Wir sollten ein Psychologie Studium anfangen. Weasleys zauberhafte psychiatrische Anstalt."

„Niemand ist so doof und verleiht dir den Doktortitel, Bruderherz."

..::~::..

Zwei Wochen später waren Fred und George mit ihrem Latein am Ende. Oliver ging seinem Quidditchteam so hartnäckig aus dem Weg, das man meinen könnte, er fürchte sich vor einem Treffen. Zu dem einzigen Quidditchtraining, das sie während der zwei Wochen hatten, erschien er nicht einmal und schickte Percy vor, der verlauten ließ, dass er sich nicht Wohl fühle. Angeblich war der Quidditchkapitän krank. Krank ja, Liebeskrank, war Freds heftige Reaktion dazu, denn er fluchte beinahe den ganzen Abend vor sich hin. Langsam wuchs der Zorn der Zwillinge auf ihren Quidditchkapitän. Wie hatte sich Oliver, der fanatische Quidditchspieler, zum liebeskranken Romeo wandeln können, der sogar seine Mannschaft für einen dahergelaufenen Slytherin verriet? Das war doch nicht auszuhalten.

Ein paar Mal schlug Fred halbherzig vor, den Rest der Mannschaft einzuweihen, doch George gefiel der Gedanke nicht, Oliver vor allen bloßzustellen. Viele Mädchen stellten sich weitaus blöder an, um ihren Traummann für sich zu gewinnen, da war es nicht fair, wenn man bei Wood einen anderen Maßstab anlegte. Außerdem war die Situation eben nicht alltäglich. So ließen sie es bleiben.

Einen Abend war ihnen das Glück jedoch hold: Oliver saß alleine im Aufenthaltsraum, als Fred und George sich in einer außergewöhnlich düsteren Nacht bei Neumond die Treppen hinunter schlichen.

Fred, der vor George ging, wäre beinahe die Treppe herunter gefallen, als er sah, dass noch jemand im Gemeinschaftsraum saß. George versuchte an seinem Bruder vorbei zu sehen, war jedoch ebenfalls bereit, bei dem kleinsten Zeichen, wieder in ihren Schlafsaal zu sprinten.

„Was machst du denn hier im Dunkeln?", hörte er seinen Bruder fragen.

George sah an Fred vorbei und erkannte erst jetzt Oliver Wood, der dort im Dunkeln saß. Entschlossen schob er sich an seinem Bruder vorbei und trat auf den Kapitän zu.

„Du bist uns die letzten Wochen aus dem Weg gegangen", stellte er knapp fest.

Wood musterte ihn mit einem Stirnrunzeln, nickte auch, doch sagte nichts. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zurück zum Fenster.

„Oliver, was ist denn los?", fragte Fred vorsichtig und kam nun ebenfalls näher.

„Wir würden gerne mal wieder richtig trainieren", versuchte George es mit einem unverfänglicheren Thema. So würde Wood nicht direkt merken, dass sie Bescheid wussten, aber musste sich dennoch erklären.

„Ja, Morgen." Seine Stimme klang dumpf.

„Und du bist sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?", hakte Fred erneut nach.

„Ja."

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern und gab George ein Zeichen, zu verschwinden, offenbar hatte der gute Wille, Oliver einmal wachzurütteln, ihn doch wieder verlassen. Verärgert gab George ihm ein Zeichen zu verschwinden und offenbar mehr als dankbar, trollte sich sein Zwilling. Ein toller Bruder ist er mir, dachte George giftig. Zettelt selbst den größten Blödsinn an, aber wenn's eng wird, verkrümelt er sich.

Nachdenklich ließ er sich gegenüber von Oliver nieder und betrachtete den Älteren. Er konnte zumindest verstehen, warum sich Malfoy gerade ihn als Opfer ausgewählt hatte. Oliver war ein Typ, nach dem sich die Mädchen reihenweise umdrehten. Hätten die gewusst, was der Quidditchkapitän so in seiner Freizeit trieb, sie währen der Reihe nach in Ohnmacht gefallen. Über seinen eigenen Gedanken musste er schmunzeln.

„Was gibt's da zu grinsen?", knurrte Oliver ihn an.

„Nichts", erwiderte er, grinste aber immer noch und schob wagemutig nach: „Liebeskummer?"

„Nein, also... ähm..."

George hatte nie gesehen, dass jemand so rot werden konnte und musste nun vollends lachen. „Also ja."

Wood seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, als könnte er seine Röte verwischen. „Ja."

„Und? Deswegen kein Quidditch? War doch sonst nie so." Klappte doch ganz gut, das mit dem „normal reden", wie er fand.

Wood schüttelte den Kopf, ziemlich übertrieben, wie er fand.

„Also ja", sagte er erneut. „Hör mal, das wird langsam lästig."

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung," zischte Oliver nun, scheinbar beleidigt.

„Nein, das habe ich auch nicht, deswegen habe ich gefragt. Mir ist nur durchaus klar und das ist eigentlich jedem klar, dass es hier wohl um so etwas geht. Dein ganzes Team spricht von nichts anderem mehr."

Oliver sah ihm nun zum ersten Mal in die Augen. Er wirkte tatsächlich beunruhigt.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, wirklich."

Oliver schien verunsichert. „Was sollte ich jetzt deiner Meinung nach tun?"

„Weiß nicht. Vielleicht mal am Training deiner Mannschaft teilnehmen. Am besten noch heute."

„Das meinte ich nicht."

„Von deinem Liebeskummer weiß ich nichts, der geht mich auch nichts an", antwortete George, verwundert, dass der Quidditchkapitän ihn um Rat fragte.

„Ach so..." Das Lächeln, dass sich nun auf Olivers Gesicht ausbreitete war spöttisch. Wusste Oliver am Ende viel mehr, als er und Fred annahmen?


	5. Halsbrecherische Idee

Eigentlich hatte George Oliver von diesem Tag an aus dem Weg geben wollen. Zu wissend war dieses Lächeln gewesen, er hatte sich absolut ertappt gefühlt und das war ihm mehr als unangenehm. Beinahe wünschte er sich, dass der Quidditchkapitän nicht auf die Idee kam zu trainieren. Wusste Merlin selbst, wieso er genau das tat. Vielleicht war das so was wie eine Strafe. Er hatte mal irgendwann etwas von Karma gelesen.

Es regnete schon wieder. Verfluchtes Herbstwetter.

Oliver war pünktlich zum Quidditchtraining erschienen und er wirkte gut gelaunt, er machte sogar ein paar Scherze mit den Jägerinnen, bevor sie von Boden abhoben.

„Was ist denn mit dem los", fragte Fred ihn verwundert, als sie ihre hölzernen Schläger aus den Umkleidekabinen holten.

„Keine Ahnung. Offenbar hab ich ihn überredet. Oder aber sein Freund hat sich mal ein wenig umgänglicher gezeigt", sagte George achselzuckend. Alles, was Oliver von ihm ablenkte, war ihm nur recht.

„Macht mal schneller", rief Angelina von draußen.

Jetzt stresst er wieder herum, dachte George bei sich, war aber über seinen eigenen Gedanken erschrocken. Das klang amüsiert, wie er das so dachte. Beinahe liebevoll. Er schüttelte sich und bestieg seinen Besen.

Der Herbstwind und vor allem der Regel pfiffen ihm kalt durchs Gesicht und seine Hände verwandelten sich nach kurzer Zeit in Eiszapfen. Das Holz des Schlägers schnitt ihm in die Finger. Warum hatte er gerade heute seine Handschuhe vergessen? Und wieso musste er die ganze Zeit diesen düsteren Gedanken nachhängen? Das passte überhaupt nicht zu ihm. Normalerweise war er sorglos und unbefangen. Etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen kannte er normalerweise nicht, das hatte sich in den letzten paar Tagen schon viel zu oft gemeldet.

Ein Klatscher schoss haarscharf an seiner Wange vorbei.

„Mein Gott, George, was wird das?", rief sein Bruder zu ihm hinüber.

„Tschuldigung", nuschelte George, als er neben seinem Bruder schwebte. „Mir geht's heute echt nicht gut."

Oliver hatte davon nichts mitbekommen, er hütete stumm sein Tor.

Der zweite Klatscher traf seine Schulter. Ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Arm aus und fluchend ließ er das Schlagholz fallen. Sein Besen ging in den Sinkflug.

Angelina war an seiner Seite, ohne dass er wusste, wo sie so schnell hergekommen war. Seine verdammte Schulter tat höllisch weh.

„Wir haben einen Verletzten!", klang Alicias Stimme zu ihm hinüber.

Der Boden unter seinen Füßen war weich. George kniff die Augen zusammen. Der Schmerz war mittlerweile unerträglich. Zwischen seinen halb geschlossenen Augen konnte er einige vage Gestalten erkennen.

Sein Zwillingsbruder sagte irgendetwas, aber er verstand kein Wort.

„Wir müssen ihn zu Madame Pomfrey bringen", hörte er Oliver sagen.

Eine andere Stimme, die er als Harrys identifizierte, gab eine Antwort darauf, dann fluchte sein Bruder ziemlich unwirsch. Er wollte ihm eigentlich antworten, dass er auch schon einmal besser geflucht habe, doch seine Zunge gehorchte ihm nicht mehr.

..::~::..

Viel Zeit konnte nicht vergangen sein, denn George lag immer noch auf der Trage im Umkleideraum der Gryffindors. Jetzt waren allerdings viel mehr Leute da, seine gesamte Quidditchmannschaft, Professor Mc Gonall und Madame Pomfrey, die ernst auf ihn hinunter schaute.

„Er braucht definitiv heute Ruhe. Zum Quidditchmatch nächste Woche kann ich noch nichts sagen. Ich habe die Schulter bereits gerichtet, aber so etwas braucht eben seine Zeit."

Er konnte Professor Mc Gonagalls Antwort nicht verstehen, doch sie klang eindeutig verärgert.

„Man, hast du mir einen Schrecken eingejagt", flüsterte Fred neben ihm.

„War meine volle Absicht", erwiderte er mit kratziger Stimme.

Fred lachte, aber sein Gesicht sah regelrecht gequält aus. Auf der anderen Seite der Trage stand mit unbewegter Miene Oliver Wood und sah zu ihm hinunter. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Quidditchkapitäns ein stummes Lächeln aus. Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch dann überlege er es sich scheinbar anders.

Gut so, das letzte, was George jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war irgend ein Spruch von Oliver Wood, der ihm das hier überhaupt eingebrockt hatte. Nein, korrigierte er sich. Wegen dem er sich das hier selbst eingebrockt hatte. Oliver trug daran eigentlich keine wirkliche Schuld.

Er schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Seine Schulter machte zwar keine Anstalten wieder zu schmerzen, doch sie war eigentümlich taub.

„Wie willst du so nur mit nach Hogsmeade gehen?", scherzte Fred mit ihm. „Wir werden dich stützen müssen."

„Hogsmeade?" Oh, verdammt, natürlich, das war heute.

„Sie brauchen Ruhe", ereiferte sich Madame Pomfrey, doch George schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es geht mir ausgezeichnet", fiel er ihr ins Wort.

„Das halte ich für ein Gerücht, Mr. Weasley", mischte sich nun auch noch Mc Gonagall ein.

„Professor, wenn er heute Abend wieder etwas besser aussieht, können wir ihn doch mitnehmen, wir geben schon auf ihn acht", versuchte Fred es, doch Mc Gonagalls Stimme blieb hart.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Sie die Qualitäten haben, das zu entscheiden, Mr. Weasley. Auch wenn sie sonst derartige Regeln für überflüssig halten, werde ich darauf achten, dass wenigstens diese eingehalten wird."

Verärgert ließ George sich auf die Trage zurück sinken. Jetzt hatte er einen Abend in Hogsmeade gegen den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors eingetauscht. Grandios. Alles nur wegen Oliver Wood! Nein... wegen Freds blöder Idee. Man, tat es gut einen Schuldigen zu haben.

„Das ist doch nicht ihr ernst, Professor", versuchte Fred es noch einmal, doch er hatte offenbar erkannt, dass er auf verlorenem Posten saß und brachte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende, als ihn Mc Gonagalls strenger Blick traf.

„Schön", knurrte er schließlich. „Ich bleibe hier."

„Natürlich bleiben Sie das. Ich werde sie persönlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum bringen und ein Auge darauf haben, dass Sie ins Bett kommen. Sonst müssen wir Sie über Nacht im Krankenflügel behalten."

Grandios. Wirklich grandios. Fünf Minuten schlechtes Gewissen und schwupps, lag man mit einer zertrümmerten Schulter auf einer harten Pritsche und musste sich anhören, dass man nicht nach Hogsmeade durfte. Schlechtes Gewissen war die dämlichste Institution auf Erden.

Schließlich half Fred ihm auf und begleitete ihn, gefolgt vom Quidditchteam der Gryffindors, ins Schloss. Professor Mc Gonagall und Madame Pomfrey folgten mit einigem Abstand und tatsächlich verschwand Professor Mc Gonagall erst, nachdem er sich in einem der Sessel niedergelassen hatte, was für einigen Aufruhr im Gemeinschaftsraum sorgte. Professor Mc Gonagall ließ sich sonst auch nie dort blicken.

„Ihm ist nichts schlimmes passiert", verkündete Oliver, nachdem ihm dieser Massenauflauf zu bunt wurde. Offenbar war damit die Sensationsgier gestillt. Wenn es nichts schlimmes war... na dann!

Nach und nach verschwanden das Quidditchteam, bis schließlich nur noch Fred übrig war. Auch die anderen Schüler bereiteten sich auf einen Abend in Hogsmeade vor. Unter normalen Umständen wäre das eine Garantie für ein paar gelungene Streiche gewesen, aber darauf war ihm die Lust definitiv vergangen, als er sah, wie nach und nach alle Schüler den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen.

Als letzter kam Fred an ihm vorbei, während er einfach nur dasaß und in das prasselnde Feuer starrte.

„Ich hoffe du nimmst mir nicht übel, dass ich dennoch gehe. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich Oliver im Auge behalten sollte."

George wölbte eine Augenbraue. „Du warst immer schon ein mieser Lügner."

„Schön. Ich gehe wegen Angelina..."

George lachte. „Viel Spaß."

„Du bist mir nicht böse?"

„Nein. Ich würde auch gehen, wenn ich könnte. Aber ich glaube Professor Mc Gonagall häutet mich, wenn ich es wage zu gehen."

„Willst du es drauf ankommen lassen?"

„Nein, dieses Mal nicht. Ich glaube das ist ihr wirklich ernst."

„Wie ungewohnt solche Bedenken aus deinem Mund zu hören."

George lächelte schief. „Hau endlich ab, sonst überlege ich es mir anders."

Fred winkte zum Gruß und verschwand durch das Portraitloch.

Es war ganz schön still, nachdem nun keiner mehr da war. George ließ sich im Sofa zurück sinken und versuchte eine bequemere Position zu finden.

Die Schritte von der Treppe ließen ihn hochschrecken.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er ungläubig. Vor ihm stand Oliver Wood, immer noch in seinem bespritzten Quidditchumhang. Offenbar hatte er nicht vorgehabt, überhaupt mit nach Hogsmeade zu gehen.


	6. Keine Ideen mehr, bitte!

„Ich... hab noch was vor", nuschelte Oliver, und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Stirn.

„Was auch immer du vorhast, du solltest dich duschen", erwiderte George spöttisch. Der kleine Malfoy Knabe würde den Quidditchkapitän vermutlich auf direktem Wege unter die Dusche schicken. Während er Oliver musterte, der seine Bücher zusammenklaubte, wurde ihm die Bitterkeit seines Gedankens bewusst. Bah, wo hatte Fred ihn nur reingequatscht? Nicht nur, dass er so tun sollte als ob, jetzt bildete er sich auch selbst noch eine ungewöhnliche Zuneigung zu Oliver ein.

Dennoch, er sah ihm weiter zu, wie er sein Zeug einsammelte.

„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?", fragte er und deutete auf Olivers Schulzeug.

„Hab's liegenlassen", brummte der. „Quidditch..."

George grinste. Natürlich, Quidditch. Oliver ließ alles stehen und liegen für Quidditch.

George versuchte sich in eine bequemere Postion zu bugsieren, denn seine Schulter schmerzte mittlerweile, nachdem die Schmerzmittel aufgehört hatten zu wirken.

„Ich werd' dann mal los...", nuschelte Oliver, mehr zu sich selber und ließ George allein im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Nun, es war natürlich klar, wohin es Oliver so eilig lockte...

..::~::..

George glaubte, es sei spät in der Nacht, als er wieder hochschreckte. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war dunkel und das Feuer war hinab gebrannt. Hatte man ihn wirklich hier sitzen lassen? Was für ein Mist! Sein Nacken fühlte sich taub an und sein Arm war eingeschlafen. Und wo war eigentlich sein feiner Zwilling? Die Frage beantwortete er sich im Geiste selber, irgendwie wurde er den Verdacht nicht los, dass Fred irgendwie den Alarm für die Mädchenschlafsäle hatte überlisten können. Verärgert stemmte er sich nach oben und sah sich prüfend um. Wie viel Uhr war es überhaupt? Knapp zwei... Wie war das möglich, dass er nicht geweckt worden war? Vielleicht waren die Schmerzmittel doch ein wenig heftiger gewesen, als er angenommen hatte, denn er hatte noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche mit dem dickflüssigen Sirup genommen.

Und wenn schon, dachte er bei sich und zuckte die Schultern, nur um sich selber zu Beweisen, wie egal das war. Hatte er sich wohl ein wenig mit der Dosis vertan. Verschlafen sah er nach allen Seiten und streckte sich. Der Schmerz fuhr ihm hinauf, bis in die Haarspitzen und er stieß einen ziemlich unfeinen Fluch aus. Scheiß Quidditch!

„Wow, den kannte ich noch gar nicht."

George stieß sich vor Schreck den Kopf an dem hässlichen Messingkronleuchter, der normalerweise den Gemeinschaftsraum beleuchtete.

„Himmel, Oliver... Mach das nie wieder!", empfahl er dem anderen Gryffindor. Wo kam der denn her? Hatte er die ganze Zeit dort im Dunkeln gesessen? Wenn ja, dann musste sich der Quidditchkapitän ein paar mehr Gedanken um seine Gesundheit machen, als er selber es gerade tun musste.

„Entschuldige", war die Antwort. Olivers Stimme klang matt.

„Was machst du hier, um die Zeit?"

George stützte sich auf die Sofalehne und sah zu ihm hinüber, der in einem der Sessel, nahe der Türe kauerte. Schweigen dröhnte aus dieser Ecke, so angestrengt, dass man es beinahe greifen konnte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", hakte er mit einem mulmigen Gefühl nach. Mittlerweile war es wirklich befremdlich, mit Oliver alleine zu sein.

„Nein..."

„Bist du wach, um mir das zu sagen?"

„Nein..."

„Was willst du denn von mir?"

„Hab ich gesagt, dass ich was von dir will?", fauchte Oliver.

Irgendwie wirkte der Quidditchkapitän gerade wie ein Mädchen und zwar eins im ersten Schuljahr. George musste lauthals loslachen, als er seinen Gedanken weitersponn.

„Was zum...", schnappte Oliver.

„Entschuldige..., das Gespräch ist einfach zu abstrus."

George wandte sich zum gehen um, fühlte jedoch Olivers stechenden Blick im Rücken und sah ihn, über die Schulter hinweg, noch einmal an.

„Was ist denn nur? Immer noch Liebeskummer? Oder stalkst du mich...?"

„Nein", war die karge Antwort.

George hatte selbst keine Ahnung, warum er so unfreundlich war, oder sich zumindest bemühte, so unfreundlich wie möglich zu sein, es überkam ihn einfach.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen..."

„Oliver, bist zu zwölf oder siebzehn?", fragte er ihn spöttisch.

„Was hat das damit zu tun?", sagte Oliver lauernd.

„Nichts." George winkte ab. Was brachte es, einen unnötigen Streit mit Oliver zu provozieren, den er am nächsten Morgen vermutlich bereuen würde?

„Ich hab dich nur eben nicht gesehen, ich dachte ich wäre alleine."

„Dito."

Eine Weile starrten sie sich schweigend an. George hätte zehn Galleonen gegeben, um Olivers Gedanken lesen zu können. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Oliver ihm etwas sagen wollte. Nur was?

Schließlich wandte sich der Quidditchkapitän einfach wortlos ab und verschwand im Treppenhaus zu den Schlafsälen.

..::~::..

Erneut war George im Gemeinschaftsraum. Alles war wie vorher, er und Oliver standen sich wieder gegenüber. Sein Herz schlug verdammt schnell, dafür, dass sie einfach nur dort standen und einander ansahen.

Olivers Lippen bewegten sich, er sprach ein paar Worte, doch irgendwie waren sie nicht hörbar, alles was so nebulös. Der Gemeinschaftsraum um ihn herum verschwamm (eine Nachwirkung der Schmerzmittel?) und George hatte das Gefühl zu fallen. Das nächste was er sah, war Olivers Brust. Hatte er sich immer noch nicht umgezogen? Er trug immer noch den dreckigen Quidditchumhang vom Training am Mittag.

Noch einmal bewegten sich Olivers Lippen, aber die Worte waren für ihn einfach nicht hörbar. Er wollte ihm Antworten, doch sein Mund schien versiegelt zu sein.

Olivers grau blaue Augen waren nun ganz nah, er glaubte sogar dass sich ihre Lippen sich leicht berührten. Sein Puls raste, oder er schien es zu tun, denn immer noch blieb er völlig unbewegt. Er schloss die Augen...

...Und erwachte. Keuchend war er hochgeschreckt und atmete gierig die kühle Nachtluft ein, als habe er in seinem Traum vergessen zu atmen. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und der Schweiß lief ihm in Strömen herunter. Was für ein hinterhältiger kleiner Traum.

Fred, im Bett nebenan, regte sich.

„George?", murmelte er kaum hörbar. „Bist du das?"

George gab es auf, den schlafenden zu mimen, das war auch albern, wenn man kerzengerade und schwer atmend im Bett saß.

„Ja..."

„Was ist denn?"

„Ich habe schlecht geträumt. Liegt wohl an den Schmerzmitteln."

„Hast du noch was davon?"

„Klar."

Die Augen seines Zwillings blitzten in der Dunkelheit schelmisch auf. „Das müssen wir unbedingt zum experimentieren entführen. Natürlich für rein wissenschaftliche Zwecke."

George stimmte zwar in das Lachen mit ein, aber er hatte sich immer noch nicht von seinem Traum erholt. Hilfe, er hatte von Wood geträumt und das war definitiv kein normaler Traum gewesen.

„Irgendwie stehst du neben dir", sagte Fred misstrauisch.

George nickte jedoch nur und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein und er setzte sich erneut auf.

„Was soll das?", maulte Fred. „Kannst du nicht den Hintern still halten?"

„Nein. Sag mal, war Malfoy mit in Hogsmeade?"

„Ja."

„Ernsthaft?"

„Hör mal, ich habe ihn mehr als deutlich gesehen, ich habe ihm einen Körperklammerfluch auf den Hals gejagt."

„Warum denn das?"

„Er hat mich genervt."

George grinste. „War es nicht deine Idee und dein Job, Malfoy ein bisschen schöne Augen zu machen? Das geht aber definitiv anders."

Fred zog sich das Kissen halb übers Gesicht und nuschelte ein: „Blödmann!"

„Ist doch wahr, du hattest doch diese grandiose Idee", erwiderte George im selben Tonfall.

„Weiß ich. War ne blöde Idee. Lassen wir es gut sein. Entweder wir gewinnen im Quidditch, weil wir gut sind, oder aber wir verlieren, weil wir schlecht waren. Eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es auch überhaupt nicht. Was Oliver macht, geht uns nichts an."

„Stimmt."

„Damit wär ja alles geklärt. Keine blöden Ideen mehr, bitte! Und wenn ich noch mal von so etwas anfange, dann darfst du mich vom Dach des Ravenclaw Turms hinunterwerfen. Okay?"

„Klar. Mach ich doch gern."

„Dann ist's ja gut. Sollen die machen, was sie wollen."

George nickte in die Dunkelheit hinein. Aber warum nur, hatte er das Gefühl, das es für ihn überhaupt nicht danach aussah, als sei es vorbei?


End file.
